


At the height of things

by new_phone_who_dis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #endthetags, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and otabek makes him feel better, basically yuri is sad, otabek is a gift, so is yuri actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_phone_who_dis/pseuds/new_phone_who_dis
Summary: Yuri reflects on getting older; Otabek just likes Yuri's hair long.





	At the height of things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimi1611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimi1611/gifts).



> I can't title.
> 
> I bribed a friend to finish an essay for uni by writing her a fanfic. She's making me post it. I know nothing about Ice Skating, except for what I've seen in YOI so I'm not sure how the whole 'body growth' thing works, so sorry in advance if I've gotten anything wrong.
> 
> Also, as an added note, this is set almost two years after the Grand Prix.

Yuri paused for a moment as he caught a glance at himself in the mirror. He stared at himself for a beat or two and frowned. His hair was getting longer. It gave him the feminine edge needed to appeal to the masses, but he wasn’t fifteen anymore. Edging onto seventeen, Yuri already noticed the changes warping his body. His voice was deeper, his larynx more prominent at the base of his throat. His body was growing as well; his hands and feet were larger than before, his shoulders broader.

He wasn’t lithe anymore. It worried him.

Clenching his jaw, he roughly turned his head and walked out of the bathroom. He was semi-conscious of the people crowding the airport, trying to ignore the creeping unease of eyes on his back. He was a little broader, sure, but that didn’t necessarily spell the end of his skating career. Surely if that pig, Katsuki could continue to skate with the extra weight he often carried when his fear got the best of him, he could continue to skate with the same ease. It still made him uneasy, though and almost made him hesitant to see _him_.

Otabek. 

He hadn’t seen his friend since the Grand Prix only a few months before. He was self-conscious of the older man seeing him for the first time in months and seeing a drastic transformation.

Of course, it probably wasn’t as big a deal as he was making it out to be, but he always did have a flair for dramatics. Besides, Viktor had pointed out the new-found broadness of his shoulders almost gleefully, shouting something about him ‘growing up’.  
It had made his stomach drop. It was noticeable.

He pulled the zipper of his hoodie up, and shoved his hands in the pockets, trudging to the pick-up gate. The flight would arrive soon.  
It was stupid, really. He wasn’t sure why he cared what Otabek thought. They were friends. Why would it matter if the other man didn’t think he was cute and lithe? Honestly, he didn’t even like to be called cute. And it wasn’t as if the man would ever call him that. Besides, even if he did have a problem, Yuri would just hit him. Honestly. He bit down on his lip to curb the stinging at his lids. He didn’t care. He really didn’t.

He flinched when he heard the flight announcement, and hunched over a little when the attendant announced the arrival of Otabek’s flight. It was fine, he could do this. He was Yuri Plisetsky. He was the self-proclaimed bad bitch of the skating world. He didn’t take shit from anybody. Not even his best friend who was walking through the gate and he couldn’t breathe. Yuri felt the breath leave his body because the Otabek Atlin was officially on Russian soil and here to see him and Yuri looked like a complete stranger to himself so he was scared to imagine what Otabek would think and say –

“Plisetsky.” 

Yuri jumped. He paused for a total of four seconds before slowly turning on his heels, his lips twisted into their usual scowl. He was surprised to realise he no longer had to stretch his neck as much to look the older man in the eye. 

His stoic friend blinked down at him, lips quirking up slightly as his warm eyes bore down at him. He lifted a hand and gave Yuri’s shoulder a hard clasp. “It is good to see you again, Yuri.”

“Tch.” He said, turning on his heels. He shoved his hood over his head. “You too, I guess. Let’s grab your shit and head to mine, yeah?”  
He didn’t have to look at him to imagine the slight tilt of his head. Why did his heart have to beat so fast in his presence? He didn’t get it.  
He was so lost in thought that when Otabek grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, he let out a horrified gasp and roughly grasped his hand, turning to glare at him. “What the hell, Beka?”

“You almost walked into the path of that car,” Otabek grunted, furrowing his brow as he stared down at the blond. “You have something on your mind. What is it?”

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just thinking.” 

“About?”

“Nothing, shut up.”

He then turned around again and continued to navigate through the parking lot and to his car.

“Your hair is getting longer.” Otabek noted after a few moments, causing Yuri to stiffen. 

“What of it?” He snapped.

“Nothing.” He said and shrugged. “I like your hair long. It suits you.”

“And I like it when you don’t talk.”

“I like it when you aren’t in a bad mood. Perhaps telling me would help.”

“It’s nothing you can fix!” He snapped, whirling around to face the stunned man. “I’m dealing with the demise of my skating career. Why can’t you just leave me alone? Let me suffer on my own.”

Otabek frowned deeply. “You’re at the peak of your career. Nothing is going to damage your skating. Is it a problem with the choreography? Perhaps I could help.”

“It has nothing to do with that,” Yuri snapped and dug around his pocket for his keys. “I’m just. I’m getting older, now. My body is growing and I can’t make it stop.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Yuri scoffed and pulled out his keys. “You’re…” perfect. But he couldn’t voice that. Not now.

“I’m stocky.” He finished, looking thoughtful. “You’re worried that the changes in your body will damage your balance, throw you off. I don’t think that is the case.”

“How would you know?” He snarled.

“Because I’ve been through that. You’ve been small all of your life, and this sudden growth has frightened you. You only need to get used to it.” Otabek smiled and clasped Yuri’s shaking hand. “I will help you. You will be fine, I promise.”

Yuri had trouble believing him, but Otabek had never lied to him before. There was no point in starting now. The blond took a few deep breaths, before grunting a curse and unlocked the door. “Get your fat ass in the car, Atlin, before I leave you here.”

Otabek climbed into the passenger seat and buckled himself in, glancing at the blond who continued to scowl as he jammed the keys into the ignition. He smiled slightly and reached out to tug on a long strand of hair, eyes squinting when the boy angrily slapped his hand away. “Have you gotten cuter? I think I need to visit more often. I wouldn’t want to see you fade away in that anger of yours. This worrying will cause your skin to wrinkle.”

Yuri jabbed the taller man angrily in the ribs and backed out of the parking lot, his cheeks colouring. His heart felt lighter.


End file.
